


Stilinski's Spooners

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Stiles, Cuddles, Derek is a little spoon, M/M, Spooning, Spooning for hire, Stiles is kind of a dorkier Tony Stark, Stiles owns a company, and with cuddling, without the iron men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ business maybe a niche but it’s his niche.<br/>Now you may have heard of Best Friend Inc. or hire a friend kind of shebangs, Stiles’ business is kind of like that. His company, Stilinski’s Spooners consists of a organised team of professional cuddlers, paid and hired to provide comfort and a friend for those in need. It’s kind of like prostitution but cuddling instead of sex and legal.<br/>And Derek's their new Recruit; a little spoon with a hard on for the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilinski's Spooners

**Author's Note:**

> The Queen Of Procrastination hath returned.  
> Okay. First, I do have a legit reason for Missing Friday's Fic. ANd It's that my wifi got cut of completely, I know right rude.  
> Now Saturday, I was out and then got distracted by watching Magic mike and then Sunday I was at a Game Fair... So over all the gist is... I bad with this, I'm also hella sorry. But HERE it is!!  
> ^^ I wrote all that on Monday and may I just say i'm an awful person. Okay this is a multichapter fic, coz i couldn't write everything that I wanted to, so Voila. Multi Chapter FIC!!  
> I will be writing this officially after I've finished the 30 Day fic thing.  
> The gist is I'm a terrible person however since I've been procrasinating writing this, I've got a good bit ahead in my college work so Whoo HOO.
> 
> I am very sorry for the wait, I just didn't want to rush this.

Derek Hale is in love. Well, sort of. It's more an obsession, or the love you have for a famous person who inspires you and actually manages to still look hot, which is exactly what it is. The person in question is Stiles Stilinski, founder and CEO of Stilinski's Spooners and the creator and founder of H.U.G.; a organisation for Socially Inept and Those going through loss. It's all from his personal experience and in only six years he's gone from a nobody in Beacon Hills, California to a multi-millionaire Super Star. He's a dork, a film nerd and a Taurus. He's wrote two books about coping with mental illness and disorders. He's pretty much Derek's ideal man and Laura sure as hell knows it. 

"Hey, Der. Your Billionaire's Company is hiring." Laura smirks, sliding over the Newspaper where she'd circled the Ad in red Sharpie like she was Desperatley Seeking Susan. Derek moved to grab the paper, trying to be subtle in his glee. It had been two months since he'd finished his PhD in Law and almost three since he decided he did not want to do law at all. So he was technically a Doctor, but not of something he wanted to do and plus he was unemployed, so to say he needed a job was an understatement. He had college debts up to his ears and no way to pay them off. Laura was no help, being the freelance Artist she was. 

"Stilinski's Spooners seeking a Specialist Cuddler." Derek read in a mumble as he shoved a mouthful of cereal in. He chewed as he read.

"It’s a cuddle company.” Laura chastised as Derek fumbled for a pen, scribbling down the address.

“It pays 25$ per hour, it’s better than Walmart, Laura.” Derek said, rolling his eyes at her.

"What experience do you have of cuddling?" Laura asked, smirking over her coffee.

"Hey. I showed Lola lots of love." Derek snarked.

"Lola was an extremely lovable Alsatian." Laura waved her spoon at her grumpily. "You on the other hand or not."

"It says Specialist Cuddler. I'd be working specific cases and differing to a yellow shirt... I'd be a little spoon, specializing for people who want to cuddle instead of being cuddled.." Derek said, trailing off.

"Derek. You are a little spoon." Laura said harshly. "Deal with it. Apply for the Job."

 

*******

 

Derek sent off his CV along with a detailed letter on how he'd make a brilliant specialist cuddler, and almost two days later he got a phone call.

"Derek Hale?" The voice said, it was feminine and not what Stiles' expected. 

"Yes this is Derek Hale." Derek sat up in his chair, dropping his pen.

"Hello, I'm Lydia Martin, I'm Head of Recruitment. I've received your CV and would like you to come in for an interview." Lydia explained, voice stern. 

"I'd love too."

"Is Next Wednesday at 11 okay?" The sound of typing radiated over the phone. 

"That's great." Derek beamed. 

 

*******

 

On the next Wednesday at 10:55, Derek was standing outside the brightly coloured block that was Stilinski's Spooners. It looked like Google's headquarters in California but on Acid. It was almost painful to look at the monstrosity, so Derek clutched his satchel and plunged into the building. The lobby was as brightly coloured as outside, a large block counter with a red top, various couches in blue, yellow and red and a large chrome elevator. 

"Welcome to Stilinski's Spooners. How can I help you?" A pretty man with dimples, perfect hair and biceps straining his orange shirt smiled up at Derek.

"I'm here for an interview. The name is..."

"Derek Hale!" The man beamed. "You are our only male applicant." He explained, giving Derek a little wink. "Okay. Take the elevator to the third floor, the first room on your left. Or if you forget there are instructions in this pack." He slid over a red folder. 

"Thanks..." Derek squinted at the name tag that rested over the man's left peck, "Danny."

"Your very welcome." Danny smiled again and Derek headed over to the lift. He pushed the button, the doors opened and he stepped in. 

"Third floor..." Derek whispered to himself, pushing that button and humming as the elevator rose. The elevator pinged as the doors opened, and he wandered in the direction of the first room on the left. He knocked on the red door.

"Come in!" 

Stiles Stilinski sat behind a long thin desk, legs crossed and leaning back in his chair. His neck exposed and head thrown back, laughing at something the redhead had said. His shirt was a plaid button up with a grey waistcoat over the top emphasizing his broad shoulder to waist ratio. Moles scattered his face and neck and dark hair dusted his arms and chin. He looked so damn fluffy.

"Lyd. You're killing me." Stiles laughed. "Oooh Hale!" Stiles sat up leaning on the table, all limbs. The redhead next to him was the opposite, calm, cool and collected. 

"Derek Hale?" The woman sia,d and Derek placed the voice to the name. Lydia Martin. 

"Don't be so formal, Lyd. He's our only male applicant and it's not like this place is fancy." Stiles smirked. "Sit." He nodded to the curled red plastic chair. Derek sat and smiled. 

"You have just finished a PhD in law." Lydia stated, raising a scrutinising eyebrow. "Why aren't you working at a Lawyers firm?"

"Well, I finished my degree and it sort of clicked that I's make an awful lawyer. So I'm in the midst of applying for a teaching course." 

"Ooh. A teacher?" Stiles grinned. "Can I ask something?" Derek nodded. "How did you do it?"

"The PhD?"

"No, man. Your beard. It's magnificent." Lydia all but groaned. Stiles poked his chin fluff with his finger. "How?" 

"Stiles." Lydia sighed.

"Lydia." Stiles looked like he was refraining from raising his eyebrow. "Okay. Derek, I actually can't, it's too awesome. How did you even?" Stiles sprawled over the desk between them and Derek's ears heated. 

"Well I just grew it." Derek tried, trying not to focus on how stupid he sounded. Stiles laughed.

"I like you." Stiles grinned. "You're hired." Lydia turned to him, eyebrow raised at him.

"What? We were going to hire him anyway! The Specialist team needs a male little spoon." Stiles kicked his feet onto the table and grinned. 

"Fine." Lydia scowled and turned to Derek. Stiles winked at him and fired finger pistols in his direction. "When can you start?"

 

*******

 

"Guess who got the job?" Derek bellowed into the apartment as he shut the door. 

"Congrats baby bro!" Laura called back from her studio. "Now you can perve on your billionair crush for money!" She lent her head out the door and winking at him.

"Well you are adopted." Derek grumbled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
